All The Small Things
by Pokerwell
Summary: UA. Quatro amigos no auge da puberdade que ainda têm muito o que aprender sobre garotas. A confusão começa quando descobrem que Lily Evans vai se mudar no ano da formatura. [Rated T por causa do Sirius.]
1. Chapter 1

– Consegue ver alguma coisa, Padfoot? – a voz de James estava meio estrangulada, como se alguém estivesse apertando a cabeça dele com o pé.

– Calma. – Quando Sirius esticou o pescoço para espiar a janela, a sola de seu tênis apoiou ainda mais firme sobre os ombros de James, fazendo-o soltar um gemido e quase cair, mas Sirius rapidamente se apoiou no galho da árvore mais próxima da janela para poder escalá-la e se acomodar com a visão privilegiada do quarto de Lily Evans. – Ah, aí está. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente e pousou os binóculos nos olhos. Depois de murmurar algumas coisas que James não entendeu, afastou os binóculos e anunciou: – Elas estão fazendo uma festa de pijama hoje.

– Sério? Como é o pijama que Lily está usando? – cochichou de volta.

Sirius voltou a verificar. Ele fez uma careta ao ver, por trás da janela do quarto da garota, Lily usando um pijama horrivelmente broxante.

– Acho que ela deve ter ganhado esse da avó dela, a gola tem umas rendas horríveis e é melhor não querer ver isso, Prongs. Ei, espere, Dorcas está entregando a ela um... Oh porra. James, você precisa ver isso. Lily vai tirar o pijama e colocar outro. Oh, merda. James, sobe logo, cara. Cadê o Moony com a câmera?

– Não sei. – Sirius quase caiu da árvore quando ouviu a voz de James ao seu lado no galho.

– Como é que subiu tão rápido?

– Duas palavras mágicas, Padfoot – ele cochichou, pegando o binóculo da mão de Sirius para espiar o quarto de Lily. – Lily e sutiã.

Ouviram um barulho ao lado deles. Sirius quase teve um surto.

– O que você tá fazendo aqui, Wormtail?

Peter Pettigrew tinha o dobro do peso de Sirius e James. Se ele tentasse escalar o galho em que estavam, provavelmente a árvore cairia.

Ofegante, exclamou super contente e excitado, mostrando o objeto pequeno nas mãos gordas:

– Achei minha câmera!

– E por que _Moony _não sobe? Você vai nos derrubar aqui!

– Ele se recusa a participar disso, porque ele respeita Lily, não apenas como amiga mas também como vizinha. Ah, e ele mandou avisar que não gosta que vocês fiquem subindo na árvore da mãe dele para espiar as garotas quando elas estão juntas no quarto da Lily.

– Não estamos espiando. Estamos fazendo pesquisa. Queremos saber como elas são de calcinhas. Me dá logo essa câmera.

Sirius ligou a câmera, deixando Peter com algumas dificuldades para escalar o restante da árvore, depois enrolou o aparelho ligado com uma fita ao redor do galho.

– Vamos, Evans... tire o pijama, tire o pijama – encorajava James baixinho. No entanto, Marlene ficou na frente da janela, porque o rádio de Lily era encostado na parede. Desse modo, enquanto Lily provavelmente tirava o pijama, Marlene mudava a música do rádio e tampava a visão do quarto. – Sai da frente, Marlene, sai da frente.

– Ufa! Consegui escalar!

Agora _James_ percebeu que Peter tinha subido a árvore com eles e olhou assustado.

– Desce, Peter. A árvore não consegue aguentar nós três.

– Sem contar que você tem o triplo do peso dessa árvore – caçoou Sirius, maldosamente.

– Vai se foder, Padfoot, você sempre fica me xingando.

– Para de ser mariquinha.

Ele viu o binóculo e esticou o braço para pegá-lo da mão de James.

E então.

James ainda queria continuar espiando Lily, mas Peter estava interessado em ver também. Os dois começaram a bater um no outro, Sirius tentou apartar a discussão e todos paralisaram assim que ouviram um barulho.

James tampou a boca de Peter, porque sabia que o amigo ia berrar assustado. Peter tinha medo de gatos. E um acabou de subir no galho em que eles estavam. Como era noite e o gato preto, só podiam ver os olhinhos perigosos do animal encarando-os como se eles fossem um passarinho.

Gatos comem as tripas de passarinhos.

O rosto de Peter estava vermelho, mas James ainda mantinha a mão apertada contra a boca dele para não ter perigo nenhum do garoto fazer um escândalo e as meninas da casa de Lily perceberem o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius sussurrou:

– Nós vamos descer, o gato não irá nos atacar. Com muito cuidado. Prongs, você primeiro.

O gato rosnou quando James se moveu. Peter soltou um gemidinho.

– Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer...

– Cala a boca – retrucou Sirius. – Pare de ser medroso.

Peter continuou murmurando de forma labial "eu vou morrer" enquanto Sirius tentava tirar o corpo pesado de Peter para eles descerem logo.

– Estamos protegendo você, Wormtail, o gato não vai te atacar – assegurou James. Peter respirou fortemente e, percebendo que o gato estava apenas parado, teve a coragem de começar a descer. Sirius e James estavam colocando os pés nos chãos, falando que tudo ia ficar bem, quando o menino berrou.

E não seria exagero algum dizer que a vizinhança inteira escutou.

O gato tinha enfiado as unhas das patas nos dedos gordos de Peter. Sirius apenas viu o corpo do amigo caindo.

Bem em cima dele.

– Merda! Peter! Está me esmagando!

James ajudou o corpo de Peter cair para o lado e, assim, Sirius conseguir respirar. Peter estava inerte, de olhos fechados. Verificaram o batimento do amigo. Só estava desmaiado.

– Por que ele sempre desmaia quando tem medo?

– Sirius, ele caiu de uma árvore.

– E daí? Ele caiu em cima de mim e eu estou ótimo.

Os dois olharam para a árvore. A câmera ainda estava instalada lá em cima.

– Pelo menos ainda podemos espiá-las – comentou Sirius. – É só pedirmos para o Moony ligar o computador dele.

– O que vamos fazer com o Wormtail? Não podemos deixá-lo aí.

– Não vamos. Você vai me ajudar a carregá-lo.

Os dois não carregaram o garoto. Eles o _arrastaram_ até o quarto de Moony. Quando abriram a porta, tiveram a bela surpresa de ver o outro amigo – não lendo uma revista de mulher pelada ou assistindo a um pornô grátis enquanto afogava algum ganso – mas sim lendo livro deitado na cama.

Remus viu os amigos entrando com um Peter desmaiado e se levantou assustado.

– O que vocês fizeram? Por que...?

– Peter desmaiou quando viu um gato – contou James como se isso acontecesse todos os dias e estivesse acostumado. Colocaram o corpo de Peter em cima da cama de Remus.

Sirius ligou o computador.

– Não, Padfoot – Remus parecia desesperado. – Eu não vou ligar a câmera por aqui. Já falei que não vou participar disso.

– Deixe de ser uma putinha cagona, Moony – disse Sirius, levando o garoto para se sentar na cadeira do computador a força. – Sabemos que você quer ver isso tanto quanto a gente.

– Ver o quê? O que estão esperando que Marlene, Dorcas e Lily fiquem fazendo numa noite de sábado? Sério, James, acha que Lily vai querer alguma coisa com você depois que ela descobrir que vocês ficam instalando câmeras e espiando o quarto dela?

– Ela não vai descobrir, Moony.

– Ligue a câmera pra gente, cara – pressionou Sirius. Quando viu que não ia convencê-lo, Sirius fez uma expressão séria, suspirou e segurou os ombros de Remus. – Nós sabemos que você quer Dorcas desde o dia em que ela tirou o aparelho fixo dos dentes. Você quer comer ela, não quer?

Remus fez um muxoxo. Diferente de muitos garotos, ele não era um grande fã daquela palavra.

– Você quer ou não quer, porra?

– A mãe do Peter já ligou cinco vezes. É melhor vocês esquecerem isso e levarem ele embora. – Verificou o amigo deitado na cama. – Ou para um hospital. Tem certeza que ele tá bem?

– Moony, olhe pra mim. Você é gay? Não, sério, se você for, sem nenhum problema, eu aceito e vou ser seu amigo ainda. Mas você é?

– Não, claro que não!

– Então ligue o computador e pare de ser uma bichinha!

– Moony, só estamos querendo saber o que elas falam da gente – disse James de um jeito mais sensato. – Não tem nenhuma curiosidade de saber o que a Dorcas fala de você?

– E se ela disser que quer você na cama dela ou tem sonhos molhados com você? – Sirius apelou. – Você vai ficar aí lendo livros e vai agir normalmente? Isso pode mudar sua vida sexual, Moony. Vai fazer você, de fato, ter uma vida sexual.

Moony manteve-se calado por um tempo, mordendo a boca.

– Eu ainda acho que isso não é certo. Eu vou ligar a câmera, mas não vou assistir. Assistam vocês, se Dorcas falar alguma coisa, aí vocês me contam. Eu não vou assistir. É a privacidade delas e isso é errado.

Enquanto ele dizia aquilo, seus dedos digitavam e clicavam em programas. Conseguiu ligar a câmera pelo computador, e logo eles tiveram uma visão do quarto de Lily pela janela.

As três garotas estavam sentadas ao redor do computador de Lily. Elas conversavam algo sobre um artista idiota e viam fotos.

– _Dizem que ele mora lá também. Talvez não seja tão ruim assim, Lils – _dizia Dorcas embora estivesse falando de forma triste e inconsolável.

– _Não sei, gente. Tudo vai mudar. E eu não estou preparada para sair daqui. Minha vida é aqui. Eu cresci aqui. Se eu não me formar com vocês... não sei o que vou fazer. Eu... eu não quero ir embora._

– _Tem algo que podemos fazer? _– sugeriu Marlene.

Lily encarou a amiga, com a testa franzida.

– _Não, Marlene. Mas obrigada. As duas. Eu contei a vocês porque são minhas melhores amigas, mas eu não quero que ninguém mais saiba. Isso é sobre a privacidade da minha família também._

– _Estaremos aqui para o que precisar, ok?_

– _É, a gente te ama._

Elas choraram e se abraçaram.

Sirius bateu o punho na mesa, irritado.

– Elas não falam de sexo? Elas ficam chorando? Cadê o desafio, cadê os desabafos, cadê os beijos de língua?

– Eu não acho que elas se beijam, Sirius – comentou Moony a fim de desiludi-lo. O garoto não saiu do quarto no momento que ouviu Lily falando seriamente sobre não querer ir embora.

James ficou olhando para o computador por um tempo. Ele parecia ter levado um tapa na cara.

– Evans vai se mudar? Eu não entendo. Por quê?

– Eu não sei, não soubemos de nada por aqui na rua – respondeu Moony. – Você tá legal?

Alguma alucinação tomou conta de James no momento em que ele disse:

– Eu preciso falar com ela.

– O quê? Prongs, cara, ficou maluco? Vai falar para ela que ficou espionando? Não é como se ela fosse embora _amanhã _– exclamou Sirius, segurando o amigo para ele não sair do quarto. – Dá pra esperar, hein?

– Eu não me importo. Eu não quero que ela vá embora. Não ouviu o que ela disse? Ela não vai se formar com a gente. Isso significa que ela vai embora para fazer o último ano em outro país e já estamos em outubro.

– Legal, legal, e você espera comer ela hoje? Porque você vai chegar lá, bater na porta do quarto dela, dizer que você a ama, o que não é novidade para ninguém, e que você não suportaria viver longe dela. Ela vai chorar, expulsar as duas melhores amigas da noite de pijama, trancar a porta do quarto dela para te chupar como você sonha toda vez que ela olha para você com aqueles olhos lindos, verdes e inocentes. Sim, James, Lily Evans vai fazer tudo isso se você sair daqui e dedurar que estávamos espionando elas.

Quando Sirius liga o botão da ironia, ele não conseguia desligá-lo tão cedo. James só pediu:

– Cala a boca, Padfoot.

– A câmera tá se mexendo – exclamou Remus antes de Sirius retrucar alguma coisa.

A imagem do computador começou a ficar trêmula. Ouviram o som da fita sendo retirada do galho. A tela do computador escureceu e James correu para a janela tentar verificar quem tinha subido para arrancar a câmera da árvore. Não dava para enxergar nada. Tudo era muito escuro no quintal.

– Alguém roubou a câmera do Peter – disse James.

– Será que foi uma delas?

– Impossível, elas estavam no quarto quando vimos a câmera se mexer.

Os três correram para o quintal, mas o ladrão foi mais rápido. Sirius viu uma bicicleta desaparecendo pelo final da rua. Tentaram alcançá-la, mas só conseguiram reparar que era um garoto na bicicleta. Encapuzado.

– Merda, quem roubaria essa câmera? – exclamou James.

– Alguém que estava espionando a gente espionando a Lily – respondeu Remus.

Os três se entreolharam. A resposta estava na cara.

Foi quando Peter apareceu com a expressão azeda, como fica quando ele acorda de um desmaio. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele mancava.

– Caras, eu não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que vou pra casa. Ei, o que aconteceu?

– Ranhoso roubou a sua câmera – disse Remus.

– Por quê?

– O que você acha, retardado? – retrucou Sirius. – Ele quer ver a gravação.

– Eu não acho que seja por isso – disse James, meio sério. – Com a câmera na mão, ele vai contar a ela o que andamos fazendo e vai ter provas.

– Bem, às vezes Lily vai achar que Snape só gravou elas para depois se fazer de herói, dedurando você. Pode ser que ela nem acredite – Remus tentou ser otimista.

– Não é muito provável. Todas as fotos da festa de piscina de ontem estão lá – disse Peter. – Não tem nem como esconder que foi a gente.

– E aí pode ser que Prongs nunca coma Evans antes dela ir embora – disse Sirius daquele seu jeito bem sutil e sinceramente preocupado. – Precisamos recuperar essa câmera ou Snape pode fazer alguma merda contra você, Prongs. E Evans te odiar ainda mais do que o normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Os garotos tinham aula de educação física antes do intervalo na segunda-feira. A professora Hook era baixinha, mas sabia gritar tanto quanto o último professor que tiveram no ano passado. Especialmente com o lerdo do Peter.

James e Sirius lideravam o teste de resistência na pista de atletismo do colégio. Eram em competições como essa que eles se esqueciam que eram tão amigos e não deixavam fácil para o outro vencer.

– Tudo bem, Potter e Black. Já entendemos que vocês são homens, podem sair da pista – a professora Hook era sutil como uma bola de espinho. Ela apitou cinco vezes para James e Sirius, mas os dois só pararam mesmo quando atingiram a linha de chegada. Tinham dado duas voltas a mais do que o necessário. James venceu.

– Chupa essa, Black – ele mostrou o dedo do meio para o amigo e comemorou. Depois os dois se abraçaram e saíram da pista para deixar as meninas competirem dessa vez. No caminho, Lily passava com as amigas e James se aproximou dela: – Boa sorte, Evans.

Sem deixar de alongar os braços, ela olhou para ele. James Potter. O cheiro de suor, a camiseta do uniforme colado no peito pré-definido pelo treino de futebol e, provavelmente, academia. Os cabelos negros molhados e colados na testa e os olhos cerrados pelo esforço de enxergar as coisas ao redor, porque James não usava os óculos quando corria. Lily teria achado nojenta toda aquela exalação de testosterona, mas algo naquele garoto fazia a coisa toda ser atraente. Daquele jeito insuportável e arrogante.

– Adorei o show que fizeram aqui. Todo mundo se importou com isso – ela disse com aquela ironia ácida que só Evans conseguia ter com James pela manhã. – Com licença, Potter, está pingando suor no meu caminho.

– Ela ainda é uma graça até quando pede licença, não? – Sirius comentou enquanto os dois observavam Lily caminhando até a pista com as outras garotas da turma. Elas ficaram rindo e cochichando alguma coisa, enquanto Lily apenas girava os olhos e se concentrava para a corrida. Sirius falou mais baixo depois: – Ela não parece que viu a gravação. Ranhoso ainda não mostrou a ela.

– Por falar no diabo. – James apontou para um canto vazio da arquibancada, onde Severus Snape estava isolado, lendo uma revista. Usava o capuz por cima da cabeça como se o sol fosse queimar sua pele pálida. – Acha que ele trouxe a câmera naquela mochila?

– Provavelmente. Só deve estar esperando Lily sair da aula pra mostrar a ela.

Aproximaram-se da arquibancada. Remus estava conversando com Dorcas no outro lado da pista, Peter ainda tentava voltar a respirar enquanto a professora Hook lhe dava assistência aos berros, quase o fazendo chorar. Quando Snape viu Sirius e James se aproximando, o garoto recolheu as coisas e saiu correndo.

Não demorou muito e os dois o pegaram. Estavam embaixo da arquibancada.

– A gente viu o que fez, Ranhoso. É melhor devolver a câmera – disse James.

– Ou o quê?

Sirius pegou a mochila de Snape quase sem o garoto ter tempo de reagir. Enfiou a mão num dos bolsos até achar a câmera e conseguir pegá-la. Jogou a mochila no chão e sorriu:

– Ou isso. Se invadir a casa do Remus outra vez, a gente te mata.

Snape pegou a mochila no chão e foi embora, xingando-os de todos os tipos de nomes ruins possíveis.

– É melhor apagarmos logo a gravação antes... Evans!

– O que é isso?

A garota apareceu como uma assombração.

– Não era para você estar correndo? – perguntou Sirius.

– Eu vi como Snape correu de vocês e eu não ia deixar isso passar batido. O que estão aprontando com ele? Agora decidiram furtar as coisas?

– Não é o que está pensando, Lily – disse James depressa. – É _nossa _câmera. Snape a roubou quando... – viu que ela não acreditou. – Veja! – Desesperado, James mostrou as fotos da festa de piscina na casa da família do Peter. Havia fotos do Peter. Ali, aqui, e uma sem camisa que os _três _fizeram uma careta. – Viu? Ranhoso roubou.

– E _por que _ele roubaria de vocês uma câmera e... ei, é a minha casa?

Sem muita cerimônia dessa vez, Lily pegou a câmera e ligou o vídeo.

Com certo horror, os dois viram tudo indo por água abaixo. Especialmente quando a voz da Lily soou alta na gravação:

_Eu contei a vocês porque são minhas melhores amigas, mas eu não quero que ninguém mais saiba. Isso é sobre a privacidade da minha família também._

James achou que Lily ia berrar com eles, depois de terminar a gravação. Ela apenas deu uma risada seca, entregou a câmera de volta para James e murmurou:

– Você não muda mesmo, não é?

– Lily, espera.

– Não encoste em mim, Potter! – ela exclamou, afastando-se dele quando tentou se explicar. – Você me enoja. – Ela ia embora, mas se virou para completar. – E se abrirem a boca sobre o que ouviram na gravação, sobre eu me mudar...

– Não, não vamos, definitivamente não vamos – Sirius e James atropelaram as palavras. – É confidencial, nós entendemos.

As coisas foram piorando no horário de almoço. Os garotos tinham a mesa deles na cantina, mas Remus decidiu partir por uma coragem de se sentar com Dorcas. A garota o gelou.

– Por que não senta com seus amigos? Aqui não tem lugar para pervertidos.

Os alunos ao redor ouviram e deram risada do fora sofisticado. Remus franziu a testa, sem conseguir se defender devido ao estranhamento que sentiu, mas quando se sentou com James, Sirius e Peter, ele entendeu imediatamente. E ficou frustrado com os amigos.

– Eu não entendo porque elas estão agindo assim – disse Sirius. – Até parece que vimos alguma coisa comprometedora na gravação.

– Porra, Sirius – James exclamou zangado. – Mas a gente poderia ter visto. Não devíamos ter feito aquilo. Foi – ele pigarreou ao admitir pela primeira vez em anos: – errado. Foi mal, Moony, eu não sabia que isso iria acabar sobrando para você.

– Já to acostumado – ele murmurou. Mas não voltou a falar mais nada com eles até o final das aulas, o que foi preocupante.

* * *

A mãe de Peter o buscava no colégio e Remus não acompanhou James e Sirius, decidiu ir embora sozinho de ônibus. Então Sirius comentou de um jeito seriamente preocupado enquanto seguia James pela rua com bicicleta:

– Cara, dá pra acreditar que Moony nunca comeu uma garota? De todos nós, eu achava que ele ia fazer isso pelo menos antes de Peter.

– Ah e você acredita na história do Wormtail sobre a prima dele?

– Eu acredito. Você já viu a foto dela? Mulheres desesperadas são as piores. Já ficam molhadinhas com qualquer pau duro que vêem pela frente. – Ele disse aquilo quando a mãe de um de seus amigos passeava com o cão pela calçada.

James acenou:

– Boa tarde, sra. Longbottom. Desculpe pelo Sirius.

Mas já estavam longe dela para ouvi-la reclamando toda constrangida.

– Moony tá chateado com a gente – percebeu James. O vento soprava seus cabelos para trás. Sirius não usava as mãos no guidão. – Acho que ele gosta mesmo da Dorcas. Quero dizer, ele não quer só pegar ela sabe? E a sua ideia estúpida de espiar as meninas na semana passada atrapalhou isso.

Foi interessante ouvir isso de James. Geralmente ele era o último que entendia as entrelinhas.

– Minha ideia? Você assinou embaixo com isso, Prongs. Só está assim agora porque Evans ficou zangada com você. Até parece que ela _nunca _fica zangada com você.

– Ela me olhou com desprezo – ele disse.

– Novidade.

– Não. Com desprezo _mesmo_. Antes, era um desprezo divertido. Hoje não foi.

– Tudo bem, foi uma ideia idiota mesmo. Mas a gente não vai mais fazer isso. Então pare de esquentar a cabeça. Já era, Lily descobriu, não adianta nada reclamar.

James olhou para o amigo ao seu lado. Sirius era um rapaz que não se importava muito com consequencias. Eles tinham isso em comum, no entanto era muito difícil para Sirius se arrepender de alguma coisa. Havia uma filosofia de vida nele, que era nunca reclamar quando a merda já estava feita.

Padfoot vivia mais facilmente assim.

– É, tem razão. – Quando se aproximaram do bairro onde James morava, ele perguntou: – Vai entrar hoje?

Desde o ano em que se conheceram na primeira série, Sirius sempre esperava por essa pergunta de James. Era quase como se Sirius não tivesse casa e dependesse de James para viver em algum lugar. O amigo não se importava, realmente.

O pai de James atendia em um dos melhores hospitais da cidade e sempre estava viajando. A mãe vendia casas. Além disso, sabiam que a família de Sirius, os Black, não eram a mais atenciosa que existia, então eles realmente não ligavam por terem mais um garoto sempre aparecendo na casa. Sirius era quase como um segundo filho. A ausência do pai de James era recompensada pela presença sempre humorada de Sirius.

* * *

Remus ultrapassou o jardim e se viu parado na frente da porta de Lily. Eram vizinhos desde sempre e tiveram seus momentos de amizade. Com esse pensamento, de que talvez Lily não estivesse com a mesma raiva que estava de James, Remus apertou a campainha.

Teve a agradável imagem da irmã mais velha de Lily quando ela atendeu a porta. Estava na faculdade e era magricela.

– Olá, a... – Remus ia começar, mas Petunia gritou antes do garoto terminar:

– LILY, AQUELE VIZINHO NERD TÁ AQUI NA PORTA QUERENDO FALAR COM VOCÊ. – Virou-se para Remus com a voz desdenhosa: – Ela já vai descer.

E saiu, deixando a porta escancarada. Remus conseguia ver a imagem da sala de estar da família Evans. Sem saber o que fazer enquanto esperava, decidiu apenas colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça e observar os anões de jardim.

Lily estava reclamando alguma coisa enquanto descia as escadas, mas parou assim que viu Remus. Ela engoliu um suspiro e foi até ele na entrada da casa.

– Oi, Lupin. Eu não posso falar com você agora.

– Lily, ninguém me mandou vir aqui – ele apressou-se a dizer. – Eu só queria me desculpar pelo que fizemos. Sobre a gravação.

– Vocês exageram dessa vez – ela disse, cruzando os braços. Mas pelo menos estava escutando Remus. Não faria se fosse outro maroto. – O que estavam pensando?

– Quando James e Sirius bebem um pouco eles ficam querendo causar. Eu tentei pará-los, mas...

– Mas deixou eles usarem sua casa para isso.

– É. Certo. Foi idiotice. Só queria me desculpar.

– Remus, você sabe que você é o mais decente daquele grupo. É por isso que não fechei a porta na sua cara, certo? Mas eu estou cansada de aturar as brincadeiras idiotas dos seus amigos. Então... não precisa vir se desculpar por eles. Tenho certeza que fariam tudo de novo.

– Não – ele ia negar, mas pensou em não mentir. – Tudo bem, _Sirius _faria de novo. Mas James não. E eu não estou defendendo ele nem nada, mas... Desculpe por tudo, sério.

Ele virou as costas e voltou para sua casa.

Lily tinha a testa franzida e provavelmente iria se arrepender, mas desceu os degraus do jardim e chamou Remus. Os dois voltaram a se encarar.

– Dorcas não queria ter te dado um fora no almoço hoje. Eu confesso que a obriguei fazer isso. Eu estava irritada que nos espionaram. Mas, bem, podia ter gravado alguma coisa pior, então eu não vou fazer muito alarde sobre isso.

Remus sorriu um pouco.

– Confesso que vai ser estranho não ter a Lily na casa ao lado ano que vem.

Lily não escondeu um riso triste também.

Eles se sentaram em um banco na rua quando ela começou a contar.

* * *

– O pai dela foi demitido do trabalho – contou Remus no dia seguinte para os amigos. – Por isso os Evans vão se mudar para os Estados Unidos e ela não quer que ninguém saiba até que ela comece a fazer as malas.

Eles estavam ensaiando uma música no porão de Sirius, que só voltava para casa da mãe escandalosa porque era onde a bateria estava e ninguém tinha saco para ficar deslocando o instrumento o tempo todo.

Tinham formado uma banda ano passado, quando Peter comprou um teclado e insistiu nessa idéia. Até deu um pouco certo, porque eles costumavam tocar para as festas da escola e alguns aniversários de criança que a sra. Pettigrew arranjava para eles. Sirius gostava da atenção privilegiada que recebia das garotas mais velhas por saber tocar bateria, só por isso não parou com essa ideia de ensaiar toda semana.

– Que merda – murmurou James, afinando sua guitarra. – Então eles estão mudando para ver se o pai dela consegue outro emprego?

– Ele já conseguiu – Remus ajeitou o baixo nos ombros. – Foi o que Lily me contou, pelo menos. Por isso tem tanta certeza que vai se mudar.

– Como é que você consegue, Moony? – perguntou James. – Fazer Lily conversar com você, quero dizer. Tenho tentado uma conversa com ela desde a primeira série.

– Moony não fica pensando em como cada menina que a gente conversa deve ser quando está sem roupa – respondeu Peter, enrolado com os fios para ligar o teclado.

– Não existe coisa como _conversa _em relacionamentos, James – disse o sábio Sirius. – Por que o Moony sempre está na zona da amizade? Porque ele _conversa _com as garotas. Eu nunca conversei com as garotas e nem vou começar a contar o que eu fiz com algumas.

– E por isso nenhum dos seus relacionamentos durou mais do que um comercial de televisão.

– Ei – Sirius apontou a baqueta ameaçadoramente para James. – Ursula foi muito importante para mim.

– Nem todas as garotas são iguais as que você pega, Padfoot– disse Remus de uma forma sensata.

– É, nem todas são _prostitutas_ – acrescentou Peter.

– Cala a boca, Wormtail.

Remus voltou a dizer:

– Pode parecer impossível pra você imaginar isso, mas algumas gostam de conversar.

Sirius o provocou.

– Então nos conte o seu segredo, Moony. Já que você comeu tantas garotas.

– Eu não _comi_ uma garota ainda porque toda vez que eu tento me aproximar de uma que eu gosto, vocês fazem _merda _para cima das amigas dela.

Era raro ver Remus estressado, então os três se arrependeram _mesmo_. Até Sirius.

– Foi mal. Relaxa, só estava brincando.

– É, ele só tava brincando.

– Desculpa, Moony.

O garoto abanou a cabeça.

– Vamos ensaiar logo.

A banda não tinha vocalista. Mas fizeram um som legal até a mãe de Sirius desligar a energia e expulsá-los.

* * *

**Eii, comentem?**


End file.
